


Christmas Present

by ami_ven



Series: Sheppard Brothers [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeannie shows up unexpectedly at Dave’s office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (secondary character POV)

“Sir,” said Dave’s assistant, when he came back from lunch. “There’s a woman waiting for you, says she needs to speak to you, immediately, but won’t say why…”

She trailed off as he peeked around the corner. “Jeannie!” he said, surprised. “Yes, it’s fine, I’ll speak with her.”

Dave waved Jeannie into his office and closed the door. “What’s wrong?” he asked. “Is John okay? Everyone else?”

She smiled. “John and everyone are fine. Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, but I wasn’t sure how to explain this to your assistant.”

“Explain what?”

“The Air Force didn’t want to send this through the mail,” Jeannie continued, holding out a package, about four inches square and wrapped in brightly-colored fabric. “I can’t make it work, because Mer is still against me getting the gene therapy, but John tells me it’s an early Christmas present.”

Curious, Dave opened the package, to find a small device that lit up in his hand. “Is this Ancient?” he asked.

“Yep,” said Jeannie, grinning. “Hang on, think ‘activate display’.”

Dave closed his eyes, and when he opened them, a 3D hologram had appeared above the square device. John stood in the center, one arm around Rodney’s shoulders, his shoulder bumping Teyla’s, who had her son on her hip, with Ronon on Rodney’s other side, all of them, even little Torren, smiling and waving at whatever had captured the image.

“This is great,” said Dave. “Thanks, Jeannie.”

She smiled. “You’re welcome.”

THE END


End file.
